


Brooklyn Baby

by Carlos_Of_Night_Vale



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is sad, Alternate Universe - College/University, Female Alexander Hamilton, Hercules is a Good Bro, I'm So Sorry- Freeform, Lana Del Rey's music, Martha is a cat, Multi, Please Don't Kill Me, Polyamorous Aaron Burr, Polyamorous James Madison, Polyamorous Thomas Jefferson, Trans Aaron Burr, also memes and rockabilly fashion, be warned: there will be issues dealing with dysmorphia and transphobia centering around Aaron, caution: I genderbent people, it's all fun and games until someone ends up in the ICU, tw: domestic violence and abuse, which means everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlos_Of_Night_Vale/pseuds/Carlos_Of_Night_Vale
Summary: Alexandra is just starting her freshman year at Columbia College in New York. John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Lafayette are starting their Sophomore year. Aaron Burr thinks that maybe he should break up with George so he can really live. Thomas Jefferson and James Madison just want Aaron to be happy. Professor George Washington needs a drink to deal with all of this.Welcome to Columbia.





	1. Off to the Races

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice. I'm new. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. I eat, sleep, and breathe that shit. 
> 
> Trigger warning for body dysmorphia; if you need to, please skip over Aaron's section and go directly to Thomas and James.

Ch 1. Off to the Races  
***  
“Well my boyfriend’s in the band, he plays guitar while I sing Lou Reed…” Alexandra groaned and rolled over to shut her alarm off. She swung her feet off the edge of her bed, threw on her DC Bombshells Poison Ivy robe, and stood up, yawning as she did. Walking over to her closet, she grabbed the outfit she had picked out the night before during her Twitter fight with whoever TJeffs&Cheese though he was and threw it on her bed before she sat down to do hair and makeup. She had just finished pinning up her hair when someone knocked on her door. “Come in!”  
“Morning Alex,” her adopted sister Eliza as she entered Alex’s room. When her eyes fell on Alex, Eliza’s face lit up, “Oh my gosh Alex! You’re hair looks amazing!”  
Alex smiled and blushed lightly, “Thanks Liza.”  
Eliza moved Alex’s clothes for the day over and sat on her bed, “You’re welcome! I can’t wait to see the whole outfit.”  
“I just hope it looks okay,” said Alex.  
“It will,” replied Eliza, who was repining her own hair. “I have faith in you and your ability to do amazing things. I’m sure you’ll blow us all away.”  
Alex rolled her eyes and started on her makeup. She never did much, usually sticking with the basics. When she had finished, she stood up and grabbed her outfit for the day from its place on the bed next to Eliza. “I’ll leave you to get dressed. Do you want me to make you some breakfast when I do mine?”  
“If you don’t mind,” replied Alex sheepishly.  
Eliza rolled her eyes and pushed herself up from the bed, walking towards the door, “Of course I don’t. Now get dressed so we can get a ride with Angie.” Then she walked out, shutting the door behind her, leaving Alex to dress for the day.

 

***  
The opening riff of Halestorm’s Shoot to Thrill cover ripped through the apartment, shocking John out of his sleep as the resounding thud of a body hitting the floor came from the other room. “WHAT THE SHIT, LAF?!” yelled Hercules from his room. Lafayette only responded with laughter. John just shook his head and smiled at his friend’s antics as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was stretching when a grumpy Hercules threw open his door. “What do you want for breakfast?”  
John scratched his bare chest and shrugged, “Whatever you have is fine, Herc.”  
Hercules nodded and left, leaving John’s door open. John sighed, stood up, and shut the door after his friend. Hercules walked over to the bathroom where Lafayette was finishing their hair. “So, what do you want for breakfast, Laf?”  
Lafayette glanced at him from the corner of their eyes. “Omelet and toast, please,” they said, straightening up from their leaned over position and smoothing the edges of their immaculately done hair.  
“Looks good, Laf,” he said, clapping them on the shoulder.  
Lafayette beamed, “Merci Hercules. It feels good, too.”  
“Good,” said Hercules. “Now, imma go make us some food so we can head out.” Lafayette nodded and Hercules left the bathroom.  
Lafayette took one last look at themself in the mirror, and left the bathroom as well. They walked to John’s room and threw open the door just as John was pulling on his shirt. “The bathroom is open, mon ami,” they said, leaning on the frame of his door.  
John huffed as he finished pulling his shirt on, “Thanks for knocking before you just open my door, Laf. I could’ve been naked or something.”  
Lafayette rolled their eyes. “As if I haven’t seen you naked in the year we’ve lived together, John Laurens,” they responded sarcastically.  
Hercules yelled from the kitchen then that their breakfast was ready. Lafayette pushed themself off the doorframe and walked to the kitchen, leaving John’s door wide open. It was John’s turn to roll his eyes. He grabbed his Doc Martens and left his room, shutting his door behind him.  
***  
Aaron was already awake when his alarm went off. He was standing in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He double-checked that the door was locked, then reached into the cupboard under the bathroom sink and pulled out a box. Aaron set the box on the sink and opened it, pulling out a black rectangular strip of fabric with hook and eye closures on the ends and lay it out across the counter. He checked again that the door was locked, looked down at the floor, took a breath, untied his robe, and let it fall to the floor. When Aaron looked up at the mirror again, he winced slightly before grabbing the fabric off the counter, and, avoiding looking in the mirror as much as he could, wrapped it around his chest, hooking the sides so it stayed. Then he looked up again. He inhaled deeply, and blew it all out again to make sure he could breathe properly, then ran his hand over is now flat chest. He turned to the side and admired how flat the fabric-the binder-made him, and thought about how good it would feel to wear it out with Thomas and James-  
Then his alarm went off, the sounds of Lolo’s opening for Miss Jackson echoing slightly in the bathroom. ‘Climbin’ out the back door, didn’t leave a mark’ Aaron panicked. ‘No one knows it’s you, Miss Jackson’ He scrambled to take off the binder and store it back in its hiding place under the sink. ‘Found another victim, but no one’s gonna find Miss Jackson’ It stopped, but Aaron didn’t hear it. He was too deep in his own head, telling himself: you are not a he, you are a she; you are not transgender; you can’t be transgender, your name is not Aaron, it is-  
“Alicia,” came a voice that was distinctly English from the other side of the locked bathroom door, causing Aar-Alicia-to flinch as he-she-grabbed his-her-robe from the bathroom floor. “Why is the door locked?”  
“I’m putting my robe back on, George. I’ll open it in a sec, just let me-”  
“Open the door, Alicia,” commanded the voice, icily. “Now. And leave the robe off.” Aar-Alicia dropped the robe to the floor, unlocked the door with shaking hands and stepped back, making room for hi-her boyfriend George to open the door. George was smirking and fully dressed when he opened the door with his arms outstretched. He set them on hi-her shoulders and turned her to face the bathroom mirror. He slid his hands down to hi-her waist and pulled hi-her closer to him. George cupped one of her breasts, squeezing, causing Aa-Alicia to flinch. His face turned cold. He bend his head down to hi-her level, and looked hi-her straight in the eyes through the mirror. “Alicia,” he began, “do you love me?” H-She nodded. “Say it out loud, dear,” George said, moving his other hand up to hi-her throat, a light squeeze accompanying a dangerous smile. “No one will talk to you if you don’t speak up.”  
Aa-Alicia nodded again, “Yes.”  
George squeezed hi-her throat again, “Yes, what?”  
H-She swallowed hard, “Yes, I love you, George.”  
He smirked triumphantly, “Good.” Then he shoved hi-her into the bathroom counter. “Get dressed, then make us both some breakfast so we can get to class on time.”  
“Yes, George,” h-she said quietly as he left the bathroom, leaving hi-her to pick up the abandoned robe and walk to their shared bedroom, trying not to cry as h-she grabbed her phone and sent a text.  
***  
James was pulling his jeans on when Thomas’ alarm went off the next room over. The Beatles’ She Loves You went off loudly, and was accompanied by a long, tired groan. James stood up, shoved his phone into his pocket, and walked out of his room, passing Thomas’ open door on his way to the kitchen, glancing in at the utter mess it was and choosing to ignore it for the moment. “James,” drawled Thomas tiredly, his face peeking out from under his blankets.  
“What, Thomas?”  
“Remind me why I’m taking a 9am class again.”  
“Because you need it for your degree.”  
“Oh yeah.” Thomas pulled the covers back over his head. “So. Damn. Tired,” he said, muffled from under the covers.  
James gave a small smile. “That’s what you get for staying up until 2 in the morning trying to come up with information to disprove that one kid on Twitter,” he said, walking away.  
Thomas threw the covers off of himself, and sat up, blankets pooling at his bare torso. “I will have you know that I only stayed up until 1:30 and that whoever A.Ham-Schuy is needed to know exactly why they were wrong!” he yelled after James.  
“Whatever you say, Thomas,” replied James calmly, opening the refrigerator to grab the milk to add to his cereal. He had just set the milk on the counter when he felt his phone go off in the pocket of his pajama pants. He pulled it out, opened his messages, and read, his eyebrow raising as he did.  
Thomas emerged fully dressed from his room as James was reading. He walked into the kitchen area, grabbed the cereal box from behind James, and stuck his hand in. “Whatcha readin’?” he asked, looking over James’ shoulder and munching on a hand full of dry cereal.  
James handed Thomas his phone so he could read for himself, “Text from Aaron.”  
Thomas took the phone, confused. “Why the hell is he texting you so damn early?” He looked down to read her message, “He doesn’t do that unless-” he stopped. The text read: It happened again. Meet by in the library at 8? Thomas looked up at James, who had a carefully schooled expression on his face, “Text him back and tell him we’ll be there. I’m gonna grab our shit for class.” He handed James his phone as he set the cereal box down and half ran to his room. James nodded, and put the cereal box back in the cupboard while he sent Aaron a text saying: We’ll be there. See you soon. The response was immediate: Thank you.  
“Hey, you ready?” asked Thomas, carrying both of their things.  
“Yeah,” responded James, grabbing his keys off their place on the table next the door. “Let’s go.” They both walked out of the house, Thomas shutting the door behind them both.  
***  
George’s alarm went off at exactly 5:30am, announced by the sound of Vampire Weekend’s Diane Young softly emitting from his phone on the dresser next to his bed. He clenched his eyes shut, inhaled, and pushed himself out of his bed, swinging his legs around to meet the carpeted floor. George stood up and removed his phone from its place and carrying it with him out of his small room in the teacher’s dorms on the campus to his even smaller kitchen. He passed the couch, slapping it and saying, “Martha, get up.”  
Martha opened one eye, and glared at George as much as she could. George merely raised an eyebrow back at her. They stayed like this for about a minute before Martha gave up. She unfurled her bushy tail from around her equally bushy body, stood, and stretched before jumping off the couch and padding silently over to where George was standing in the kitchen and rubbing her furry body against his leg, meowing as she did.  
“That’s what I thought, cat,” George said, stepping over Martha to grab food for both of them. He opened the pantry to grab Martha’s cat food and put it on the counter, then opened the refrigerator to grab the eggs, spinach, and onion that he would need for his breakfast. He bent to put Martha’s food in her bowl, then went to work on his own breakfast as she purred happily while she ate.  
When George finished his scrambled eggs, he scrapped them from the pan into a bowl and walked with to the couch, turning on the television. He looked through his recordings, deciding on one of his current favorites, Steven Universe, selecting a random episode. George finished his food and took his bowl to the kitchen, and headed back to his room to dress for the day, humming along with Steven as he sang Giant Woman. He grabbed the clothes he had set out for himself the night before and threw them on before grabbing his brown leather messenger bag and his keys.  
He left his room, petting Martha as he passed her sitting in her spot on the couch. “Please don’t destroy any pillows,” he said half-jokingly. Martha meowed in response. George rolled his eyes at the cat before exiting and shutting the door behind him.


	2. Diet Mountain Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets the Revolutionary Trio, James and Thomas talk to Aaron, and Lafayette meets George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said updates would be sporadic, but I apologize of the 84 year wait. Enjoy this filler chapter.

**Ch. 2 Diet Mountain Dew**

***

            Alex had separated from Eliza as soon as they reached the campus, as Eliza had class early, so Alex decided to sit under a tree in the college’s quad. She pulled out her French translation copy of The Count of Monte Cristo, opened to her place, and began reading, getting so lost in the book that she didn’t hear people walking up to her spot: _‘Vers le commencement de l’année 1838, se trouvaient à Florence deux jeunes gens appartenant à la plus élégante société de Paris, l’un, le vicomte Albert de Morcerf, l’autre, le baron Franz d’Épinay._ _Il avait été convenu entre eux qu’ils iraient passer le carnaval de la même année à Rome, où Franz, qui depuis près de quatre ans habitait l’Italie, servirait de cicerone à Albert. Or, comme ce n’est pas une petite affaire que d’aller passer le carnaval à Rome, surtout quand on tient à ne pas coucher place du Peuple ou dans-’_

            “You’re reading it in French?” asked a voice from over Alex’s shoulder, causing her to jump and turn, meeting the eyes of an androgynous person behind her with perfectly coifed hair.

            “Yeah,” Alexandra said, “I feel like you can appreciate it more in the original language.’ She smiled as the person sat down next to her.

“May my friends and I sit with you? We don’t want to impose…” the person began, gesturing to the two boys that Alex hadn’t noticed before that were standing off to the side.

            ‘No, of course not! That’s fine,’ Alex said. “Please, sit down you guys!”

            “Thanks,” said the taller boy as he sat down.

            Alex smiled at him and the other boy. “Alexandra Hamilton,” she said, waving slightly, shutting her book.

            “Hercules Mulligan,” the tall boy replied, waving her.

            “John Laurens,” said the other boy, who had freckles all over his face. Alex looked at him, and thinking to herself, _“Jesus, he’s beautiful.”_

            “And I am Lafayette!” responded the first person she talked to, gesturing wildly to the amusement of John, Hercules, and herself, as well as shocking her out of her thoughts.

            Alex laughed with John and Hercules at Lafayette’s antics before turning to Lafayette, asking, “Hey Lafayette? I don’t want to offend you, but what are your pronouns?”

            Lafayette smiled widely, “No offence at all! I use they/them. What about yourself?”

            “She/her, but I’m bi,” replied Alex.

            “Demi,” said Hercules.

“I’m pan,” stated John.

Hercules smiled. “Perfect,” he said.  “Bi squad?” he asked, holding up his hand for a high-five.

            Alex slammed her hand into his, smiling widely, “Bi squad.” John did the same as Lafayette rolled their eyes.

            John turned to Alex, “So what are you majoring in, Alexandra?”

            Hercules and Lafayette focused their attention on her. “I’m double majoring in Poli-Sci and Law with a minor in Economics,” she replied.

            “Damn, girl. You planning on sleeping anywhere in there?” John asked jokingly while Hercules just stared openly and Lafayette looked vaguely concerned.

            Alexandra shrugged, “It depends on how much I can get done at one time, I guess.” She looked at the rest of them, “What about you guys?”

            “Law for my dad, Marine Biology for me, minoring in Poli-Sci because I can,” John replied.

            Lafayette sprawled themselves across Hercules. “Double majoring in American History and Politics and Constitutional Democracy,” they said.

            Hercules lightly smacked Lafayette’s cheek, saying, “Fashion Design and Business.”

            Alexandra quirked her eyebrow at Hercules, smiling. “I make nice clothes. I’m going to make that into a business,” he deadpanned, as he shoved Lafayette off his lap, making them squawk indignantly.

            “I’m hoping to be an ambassador to the US someday,” said Lafayette from the ground, staring at the clouds.

            “Oh! Are you taking Professor Washington’s US History and Politics class?” Alexandra asked them.

            Lafayette nodded. “I’m taking his Government and Economics class as well,” they replied, smiling lightly and putting their arms under their head.

            “I have him for my Governmental Procedure class, and I’m taking US History and Politics too,” added John, moving to lean into the tree next to Alex.

            Hercules looked at them, “Am I the only one who doesn’t have him as a teacher?” he asked?

            Lafayette shrugged from their place on the ground, “Looks like it, mon ami.”

            “Damn,” Herc replied. “Sounds like a cool dude.”

            “He is,” Alex said. “My sister Angelica had him, and he actually has people state their pronouns and stuff the first day of class.”

            Lafayette sighed, “That sounds wonderful.”

            Hercules, however, looked right at Alex and asked, “Angelica who?”

            “Schulyer,” she replied. “She’s the oldest.” Lafayette sat up at that, and John raised an eyebrow. Alex looked around at them, “What?”

            “You’re related to Angelica Schulyer,” stated John like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

            “Yeah; and?”

            “You’re a Schulyer sister,” added Hercules.

            Alex nodded, “That would be correct.”

            “You’re _the_ Schulyer sister, as in the one that Angelica would not shut up about for at least two weeks in the group chat for Love Evolution,” clarified Lafayette.

            “Oh,” was all Alex could say.

            John put his arm over her shoulders, “She didn’t tell us anything too terrible, outside of updates on your Twitter war, which reminds me, congrats on winning that.”

            Alex smiled and blushed at John’s arm around her shoulders. “Thank you,” she said sheepishly.

            Lafayette and Hercules shared a look at Alex’s blush, both knowing that John rarely did things like that. Herc looked away from Lafayette and checked his watch, announcing, “So, it’s officially 7:50, so we should probably head to class.”

            John was the first up as Alex put her book back in her bag. When the novel was safely away, John offered his hand, which she took, and pulled her up before grabbing his own bag, still holding her hand. Lafayette and Hercules stood as well, with Hercules glancing meaningfully at Alex and John’s still intertwined hands and Lafayette smiling widely in their direction, causing both of them to blush, and John to say, “Shut up, you guys.”

            Lafayette faked an offended look that failed due to their smile. “But we did not say anything,” they said, Hercules nodding in agreement.

            “And you’re gonna keep not saying anything, so let’s go to class,” John replied, and, still blushing under his freckles and still holding an equally red Alex’s hand, began to walk to class, leaving the other two laughing as they walked to catch up.

***

            James parked in the lot right in front of the library at 7:55. He stopped the car and got out, Thomas directly in tow, and saw Aaron already waiting for them both in the bench right next to the entrance. He saw them, and gave both of them a small smile as he stood and let Thomas wrap him in a hug, followed immediately by a hug from James. The three of them walked into the library and James signed in for them to use a room for an hour while Thomas had his arm protectively around Aaron’s shoulders. The three of them walked to the room they rented, and Thomas sat Aaron down while James shut the door behind them. “I bought a binder,” Aaron said quietly. “It came in a few days ago, and I wanted to try it to see how it felt to actually be comfortable for once and then his alarm went off and I had to get it off and hide it and then I panicked because I remembered that I locked the door-”

            “Aaron, breathe. You’re not with him right now. Thomas and I have you. You’re safe,” James said, brushing hair out of Aaron’s eyes. He glanced at Thomas, eyes imploring him to change the subject.

            Thomas leaned back in his chair and threw his arm over Aaron’s shoulder again, “So, what kind of binder did you get and when can we steal you for a few hours so you can actually use it?”

            “It’s just an upper chest one. That’s all I really need right now. As for when,” Aaron paused, “this weekend could work. He’s flying back to the UK Thursday night, and won’t be back until late Sunday night.”

            James smiled, “Good timing for us. Angelica’s back to school party is Friday night.”

            “That’ll be nice,” Aaron replied, smiling.

            “Since we still have some time left, y’all just want to stay in here?” asked Thomas glancing at the time on his phone.

            “Works for me,” said James, shrugging as Aaron nodded his agreement.

            Thomas smiled at them both, “Alrighty then.”

***

            George was sitting in his lecture room for US Government and Economics, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of freshmen and sophomores that would undoubtedly be in the class. There was, occasionally, the odd junior or senior, but most had taken the course in high school as AP, and had transferred their credits over when the time came. He walked into his office to grab his laptop just as he heard a group of students walk by his door, most likely seeing one of their number off at class. George steeled himself to face what he thought was an extremely overzealous freshman that would end up dropping the class before he announced midterms and walked out. He was not prepared for what he saw.

            A tall, thin, very androgynous person was standing on the lecture floor, staring at the many rows of seats that took up the room’s majority. George made his way to the podium in the center of the floor to begin setting up for his lecture. “Trying to find the best spot?” he asked, hooking up his laptop.

            The person turned around and smiled, making George temporarily forget to breathe. “Yes. I want to make sure I can see everything,” the person replied. “I am Lafayette,” the person added, walking over to the podium. “I am guessing you are Professor Washington?”

            “That would be me,” George replied, smiling back at the incredibly attractive person standing in front of him-now known as Lafayette. “It’s nice to have a student who actually cares about being on time or showing up.”

            Lafayette laughed, eyes lighting up as they did so. “I’m honestly surprised that you have that problem, Professor.”

            “Call me George,” he said, loving the way that Lafayette’s smile widened just the tiniest bit more at the request, “and why would I not have that problem? Doesn’t every professor on campus have the same one?”

            “Well, not every professor on campus is as well-loved as you are, George,” Lafayette responded jokingly.

            George raised an eyebrow, “Well-loved, huh?”

            “Very much so,” Lafayette replied.

            “I had no idea,” George said, noticing that there were students slowly filing into the classroom, some already seated. “It would seem that we’re no longer alone, Lafayette.”

            Lafayette turned and saw people milling around and seated, then turned back. “I honestly hadn’t noticed,” they said, shrugging.

            “Well, I wouldn’t want you to lose your perfect seat by standing here talking to me,” George smiled.

            “I suppose you are right,” replied Lafayette. “I hope we can talk more after class, no?” they asked, walking slowly backwards towards the lecture benches.

            “I will endeavor to make it happen,” he said, making his way to his laptop, smiling the whole way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and keep a regular schedule with this, but I'm not sure how regular 'regular' is going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Let a bitch know what you think. Also, updates are gonna be slow. I'm a college student.


End file.
